


Fanart for 'New Beginnings - Nowe Poczatki'

by skargasm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 09:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30019845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Fanart for proposed new fic Nowe Poczatki, which is Polish for New Beginnings (if you trust Google translate)
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Chris Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 27
Kudos: 18





	Fanart for 'New Beginnings - Nowe Poczatki'

Hi guys, I need some help. Tummysassandass gave me an amazing prompt and the story is percolating in my head alongside Jekyll and Hale. Banners are also happening in my head but I need your opinions. 

Does the banner with two Stiles make you think that there would be two Stiles in the story?

This was the other one that came to mind:

Thanks in advance for any help you can give! 


End file.
